Changing Drastically
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Jack is turned into a Pooka. What is Bunny to do? Guys, please read. I am excited for this one.
1. Chapter 1

Bunny walked down to Jack's room at the North Pole. The boy had decided to live with North and since Jack hadn't shown up for their meeting he had decided to go and see what was holding the winter spirit up. He really did care for Jack now that they set their differences aside, but it really irked him whenever Jack did this. It was downright irresponsible and how easy is it to walk down the hall? No one could make attending the meetings easier for him if they tried.

"Jack? Frostbite? You in there?" he called through the wooden door.

A high pitched keening noise came from inside.

"Jack?" he wiggled the doorknob to find it locked. "Open the door Jackie boy." he waited less than thirty seconds before he was ramming the door. With a loud crack the door broke and Bunny fell through, hitting the floor with a bang. His body tensed when he heard a low growl from the direction of the bed. His head turned and he saw glowing blue eyes staring at him through the darkness. "Jack... That you?" he asked.

Without warning a large white blur rammed into him and sharp teeth sank into his shoulder. Bunny cried out and pulled the body off him, getting a look at the being for the first time. It was another Pooka. Bunny's breath came in shallow gasps. He didn't even have time to even attempt at trying to process what... who was in front of him before the body was flying towards him again. Bunny caught the Pooka and looked him in the eyes. Jack's eyes. "Jack?"

The Pooka growled, its ears pulled back in fear. The poor thing was just responding to the threat. Bunny instantly began to murmur gentle words to the kit and stroking the fur on its head. Slowly the growl turned to a gentle purr.

As he comforted the confused being he thought on what exactly had happened. This was most likely Jack, but how did this happen? And why was he stuck in such a threatening state. Then it hit him. Oh he could just ram himself into the wall. Jack obviously had no memories of before and his body is going through sensory overload so for someone to fall through the door would be terrifying. He chuckled at his own stupidity. "It's okay kit. I'm here." Jack in this form was a bit smaller so he resembled roughly a seven to eight year old Pooka. He couldn't stop himself from now thinking of Jack as a kit.

"Aster?" Tooth asked as she entered the room. "We heard something is everything-" she stopped at the sight of the bundle of white fur.

Instantly Jack tensed and began to growl, his ears pulled back.

Tooth froze and stared at the small rabbit. "What...?"

"Slow." Bunny murmured. "Don't be a threat. He will attack."

Tooth's eyes darted to the drying blood on Bunny's shoulder then looked back at the Pooka in Bunny's grasp.

"Don't look him in the eyes."

Her gaze dropped.

"She's a friend kit." Bunny murmured, gently nuzzling him. "She won't hurt you." he reached for Tooth's hand who gave it reluctantly. He guided it up to his head and she pet him, he even let her hands glide up his ears which rarely ever happened.

Jack's ears slowly rose then he climbed up Bunny and nudged his nose under her hand, forcing her attention to move to him. Bunny nearly laughed at the action. It was something the biggest and strongest of the litter would do, now if Bunny feigned sadness Jack would back off because he could never hurt someone he cared for.

Tooth smiled as she pet Jack, her fingers going through his fluffy white fur that kits often had.

A gentle purr rose up out of Jack's chest, his hind legs twitching happily.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Tooth whispered.

"I don't know sheila. I really don't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... My sister died last night... November 16th at 9:27 p.m. and I was there for the whole thing.**

**Writing is going to be very difficult so please don't hound me for any updates. I understood before, but please don't be mean. I just... I watched my baby sister take her last breath so I need time and if I do post anything it's probably going to be very depressing. Please give me time. I need it. I will try to finish the stories when I come back but right now... I just can't.**

**Thank you all. I have needed your love these few months. Feel free to send me messages for any story requests. I'm going to need some challenges when I come back and if there's anything you want me to attempt let me know.**

**Have a wonderful day/night!**

**The Lonely Goddess**


End file.
